Between the Lines
by Cinderfern
Summary: (Title subject to change) After a spree of publicity and an unexpected rise to fame, it seems like everything's going great for the ninja. However, the release of a new threat turns their lives upside down. What might happen between the events of Skybound? Read if you're curious :) (Story better than summary. Contains spoilers. Rated T for mild language.)


_Hey! I'm back!_

 _I figured it's about time I start another multi-chapter story. I hope to update Into the Storm soon, but I'm not sure when. I'll probably try sometime this month._

 _Anyways, I'm not sure yet what specifically this story will be about. It may be canon to season six, or it may be a different story. Either way, it will tie into Skybound. I guess we'll just have to see where this goes :)_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago. All rights belong to LEGO._

 _This will contain spoilers, you have been warned. Only canon ships will be included._

 _I hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter One**

Nya stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the twenty-foot billboard above her, in the center of New Ninjago City. On it was a picture of Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd, with the text "Ninjago's Greatest Heroes" printed in large letters.

The water ninja sighed. "It's been two months since I became a ninja," she said to herself. "And it was me who destroyed the Preeminent. Why don't I get any credit?"

"They're not used to you."

Nya jumped when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see the red-haired master of amber gazing up at the sign as well.

"Hey, Skylor," she greeted. "I didn't know you'd be here."

Skylor shifted her gaze to her raven-haired friend. "Just got off work," she replied. She looked back at the billboard. "What ass-hat made that?"

Nya shrugged. "I don't know." Her brown eyes grew cold. "But I'm pretty sure I know who designed it."

"Okay," Skylor laughed. "What ass-hat _designed_ that?"

"Probably Dareth."

The slightly older girl nodded. "Ah."

"He won't even give me a chance!" Nya blurted out. "The others get to do cool commercials about reading, and they get to talk about what it's like to be a ninja. All I'm expected to do is teach girls how to cook and use makeup, and the only thing anyone wants to hear me talk about is if I want to date Jay or Cole. It's not fair!"

Skylor placed her hand on Nya's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "That really sucks, Nya," she agreed. "But no matter what, you're not alone. You may be the only girl in your team, but you're far from the only girl in the world."

"I know," she said. "But not every girl has to watch from the sidelines while her male teammates get all the attention."

"Maybe so," the redhead replied. "But everybody faces obstacles that may seem insurmountable. You have to remember that it's not the challenges you face that define you, it's how you overcome them. Also, you're new to being a ninja. Give it time. Don't worry, you'll get through this. You always do."

Nya smiled slightly. "You really think so?"

Skylor returned the smile. "I know so."

...

"Checkmate," Zane said triumphantly. He reached across the board and knocked one of Jay's chess pieces over. "That's two hundred to zero!"

The blue ninja crossed his arms. "I will beat you one of these days, Zane," he vowed.

"No, you won't," the master of ice argued. "It is statistically impossible to beat a nindroid at Droid Chess. Or pretty much any board game, for that matter."

Jay wouldn't admit defeat. "I want a rematch!"

"That's what you said the last one-hundred and ninety-nine games," Zane reminded him. "But I personally enjoy kicking your butt, so if you want to continue, I say we continue."

"Okay then," Jay said. He started resetting his side of the board, and Zane did the same. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "Wait, you're not using Pixal to cheat, are you?"

The titanium ninja laughed and shook his head, "Of course not."

Jay moved one of his pieces forward. "Good," he said. "Just making sure."

Without warning, a transparent figure appeared out of nowhere next to the master of lightning, causing him to jump and knock a few pieces off the board.

"Cole!" He groaned. "Really? We get it, you can disappear. You don't have to keep sneaking up on us!"

The ghost laughed. "Of course I don't have to," he responded. "But I still want to!" He received a glare from Jay, and changed the subject. "Anyway, do you guys know where Kai is? I haven't seen him all day, and he's not even the one who can disappear."

"He's in the bathroom," Jay told him. "Been in there for hours. Probably styling his hair." His phone buzzed, and he picked it up. "Oh, look here. He just sent out a chirp. 'Chilling in the bathroom. My hair is sick!' Huh! Typical Kai!"

Cole looked at Jay's phone over his shoulder. "And there's a picture," he pointed out. "Is that a selfie of him sitting on the toilet?"

"Yeah," the blue ninja replied. "He takes selfies with everything. Probably sends out two every hour. Next thing you know, he'll be posting one with my mother!"

His phone buzzed again, and he checked Kai's latest chirp. The brunet had, in fact, posted a selfie with Edna. Both were making peace signs with their hands, and the caption read '#Throwback to last Christmas. Nothing's better than opening presents and listening to stories of JayWalker kissing pillows! XD'.

"Aww, seriously?"

Cole once again burst out laughing. "Man, that Kai! At least something good came from his social media obsession!"

Zane picked up the chess pieces his friend had knocked on the ground before and placed them on Jay's side of the board. "What do you say, Jay?" He asked. "Ready for game two-hundred-and-one?"

"Yeah," Jay replied, setting his phone back down.

Zane moved on of his pieces, and the blue ninja did the same. Cole watched the two for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Did you guys see the new billboard of us in New Ninjago City?" He asked.

Jay nodded. "Unfortunately," he answered. "I just want to punch whoever designed it in the face. They left out Nya! How could they?"

"You have a point," Zane agreed. "Nya is part of our team now. She has been from the start, and now she's a ninja as well. She deserves just as much credit as we do."

"Hear, hear!" Cole said. "But I wonder who designed the sign in the first place?"

"My sources tell me it was Dareth," Zane told them.

Jay slammed his fist on the table angrily, causing the game pieces to shake. "I've had it with that guy! This is getting out of hand. If it weren't for Nya, we'd all be goners. He really needs to get a grip." He moved another one of his pieces. "Checkmate!" The blue ninja exclaimed. He smiled. "I did it! I finally won!"

"Actually," the nindroid said, "you didn't. See, I can move my queen here, and…" He shifted his piece to where Jay's was, taking it off the board. "...Checkmate! That's two-hundred-and-one to zero!"

Jay sighed. "I give up!"

...

 _Hope you liked that!_

 _Please review! :)_

 _QOTC: Who is your favorite character in Ninjago?_


End file.
